


Ulewa

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Ciepły deszczowy poranek.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: Mozaika [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895
Kudos: 2





	Ulewa

Krople deszczu stukały melodyjnie w szyby od samego rana, przez co Keith obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Przez jakiś czas siedząc jeszcze pod kołdrą, wpatrywał się w okno niczym zahipnotyzowany. Dopiero gdy rozbudził się wystarczająco, wypełzł ze swojego kokonu, a bose stópki zetknęły się z zimną podłogą. Zimno jednak go nie zatrzymało, zrobił krok, potem kolejny, by upewnić się, że da radę, po czym jeszcze kilka, aż w końcu popędził do pokoju rodziców.

— Mamo, mamo!

Krolia, słysząc głos synka, nieznacznie poruszyła długimi uszami, jednak nadal wolała nie pokazywać oznak życia. Chciała jeszcze pospać. Albo, chociaż poudawać, że śpi. Chłopiec niezgrabnie wspiął się na łóżko i wgramolił pomiędzy rodziców. Matka wciąż nie otwierając oczu, przykryła go kołderką i przytuliła lekko do siebie.

— Mamo, ja nie chcę leżeć! Mamo, wstawaj! — Swoimi drobnymi rączkami bezskutecznie usiłował unieść jej powieki — Wiem, że nie śpisz… A… a może śpisz…? — Przechylił głowę lekko na bok.  
— Mamo…?

Deszcz, uderzając kroplami w okna, nucił jedyną w swoim rodzaju kołysankę, smutną i ponurą, ale zarazem magiczną. Keith znów zasnął, tym razem mocno wtulony w mamę, która gładziła go lekko po plecach. Drugi z rodziców przyglądał im się z lekkim uśmiechem. Objął ukochaną ramieniem, a synka ucałował w czubek głowy i leżeli tak, rozkoszując się ciszą, spokojem i rodzinnym ciepłem.


End file.
